


I'm so sorry.

by bofurrific



Series: Hobbit Drabbles [25]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forced, M/M, Non Consensual, so what does that make me?, the orcs are sick sons of bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurrific/pseuds/bofurrific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Fill</p><p> </p><p>Prompt: Bilbo/Thorin: Orcs made them do it. Bilbo tops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm so sorry.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Bilbo keeps murmuring in Thorin's ear as he pumps in and out of the king as gently as he can without incurring the wrath of the orcs. His big brown eyes are glowing and wet above Thorin's face and his fingers are stroking lightly over the scratches in his ribs.

Thorin closes his eyes, can't bear to look at his hobbit as Bilbo fucks him, and shuts out the jeers of the orcs in the background, until one of them shouts for the halfling to get a hand around Thorin's cock. He almost jumps when, after a moment of hesitation, the small fingers close around the limp flesh trapped between their stomachs and slowly draws it into hardness. 

The king bites back a groan, partly of humiliation and partly from the heat rushing to his groin at the friction and the accidental knocking of Bilbo's cock against his prostate. The sound still escapes, however, and the goblins roar with laughter, and to his mortification, tears build behind his eyes in shame, and one slips out, only to be caught by the hobbit's thumb.

Above him, Bilbo is biting his lip. He's stopped apologizing and he squirms closer, hand tightening around Thorin's cock and he shifts to strike Thorin's prostate with every thrust now, ignoring the stickiness of the blood on Thorin's thighs.

"Don't look at them. Don't think about them," the hobbit is whispering in his ear, pulling Thorin's prick with sure, hard strokes. "It's just us." And he whimpers in the back of his throat, shocked to the core at the strength in his little halfing, strong where he cannot be, and shudders as release come creeping up on him where he's not expecting it and he is thankful for Bilbo's mouth closing over his to swallow the growl as he spills between them, to the pleasure and shrieks of the orcs. 

Bilbo finishes soon after and slumps gently, minding Thorin's cracked ribs. The halfling touches his forehead to Thorin's and closes his eyes. The tears start up again, for both of them now, as they wonder what will become of them, when the orcs lose interest.


End file.
